Sweet as Honey
Sweet as Honey is a song performed by Teddy Bear, a three-idol unit composed of Non, Yui, and Pepper. Lyrics Non: They say you stumble about in zig zags when you walk You worry other people when you make a lot of noise But despite the things that make you weird, You're not like all the other boys Yui: I'm told that your home is full of sweetness And lots of ordered boxes where everything fits Yet you're misunderstood by everyone else but me So I wonder why you always have me in bits Non: It might seem a little hard to believe But I think you're just the right one for me, Because... All: Boy, you know your love is as sweet as honey You give me the buzz of a busy bumblebee You make me laugh, you make me smile It surely makes my life more worth while You've got a smile that's as charming as can be But most importantly, Your love is as sweet as honey Your love is as sweet as honey As sweet as honey As sweet as honey Pepper: When you're scared, you lash out at others If they try to hurt you, you give them a sting Don't you know that your stings can cause more harm than good? Darling, I'll help you and take you under my wing Yui: Every day, you gather dust from the sunshine And use it to help everything grow Even though you wander around strangely You seem to always go with the flow Non: It might seem a little hard to believe But I think you're just the right one for me, Because... All: Boy, you know your love is as sweet as honey You give me the buzz of a busy bumblebee You make me laugh, you make me smile It surely makes my life more worth while You've got a smile that's as charming as can be But most importantly, Your love is as sweet as honey Your love is as sweet as honey As sweet as honey As sweet as honey Yui: Despite what others say about you, Your eyes always glimmer like gold They make your smile seem so much brighter At least that's what I have been told All: Boy, you know your love is as sweet as honey You give me the buzz of a busy bumblebee You make me laugh, you make me smile It surely makes my life more worth while You've got a smile that's as charming as can be But most importantly, Your love is as sweet as honey Your love is as sweet as honey As sweet as honey As sweet as honey Boy, you know your love is as sweet as honey You give me the buzz of a busy bumblebee You make me laugh, you make me smile It surely makes my life more worth while I know we'll be friends for all eternity Because my sweet pea, Your love is as sweet as honey Your love is as sweet as honey As sweet as honey As sweet as honey Non: Yeah! Category:Songs